A Christmas to Remember
by SesshomaruXKagome-Fangirl
Summary: Christmas time has come and SPR is are spending Christmas separated from one another. And is trying to get them together, but Naru mess up and hurts her. Will Mai spend Christmas alone or will someone join her.
1. Chapter 1

Mai's POV

"Mai, tea" Naru called me again for the 12th time this hour. 'Those he ever drink something else besides tea.' Just as i was about to go make Naru's tea my friends from SPR have came. "Merry christmas, Mai" Monk said while giving me a bone crushing hug. THAW went Ayako's bag. "What did you do that for old hag" "If you kept hugging Mai she'll die and I'm not an OLD HAG, OLD MAN"

The rest of us just watched while I made Naru's tea. Once I knocked the door to let Naru known I have his tea. Once I entered his office I place his tea on his deck but didn't wait for a thank you, I just walked away. I was too sad to fight Naru today. I needed to be with friends for tomorrow was christmas and I was going to be alone again, my friends were busy so not wanting to tell them my secret so they don't stop there plans, we have are going to be together today.

Naru suprisely gave me the day off tomorrow, who knew Naru could be nice. Anyway we were not going to be with each other. John and Masako had a date also did Yasu and Amber. Ayako had to be at a party, Monk was going no well, which surprised us. Lin and Monaka were going back to england. So we all decided we were going to celebrate christmas today.

As the party started Naru came out of his office/lair. "I told you many times this is not a cafe, why are you all here having a party" Naru is not looking very happy. "Well Naru everyone is busy well exset for me for me tomorrow so we have fun together early." "Well Mai if your not busy why don't you go be with your family, a real family, not us" Naru said. The others sadly agreed with him, my "friends" agreed with Naru. Tears began to come down. "Oh please Mai, you just faking those tears so everyone would stay with you, just go home. You are not needed here,don't waste everyones time and waste your parents." I can't believe Naru just said that "Naru's right, Mai" Monk said. "We are really not needed you should be with your own family" "Monk, please stop talking, everyone too."My tears were falling. "No Mai they have plans too. They need a break from you" "Naru!" Lin spoke up. "Well sorry for not wanting to be alone AGAIN on christmas and the saddest day of my life, I hate you, Naru!" After I said that I ran out of SPR. With tears in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru's POV

I can't belive Mai just ran out like that; whats her problem anyway? And what did she mean by "AGAIN"? After Mai had left, everyone started yelling at me for being rude. Even so, I kept insisting she needed to be with her family. But why did my heart hurt when she told me she hated me?

'_Its because you love her, idiot scientist.'_

'Gene get out of my head.'

'_I'm just telling you why your heart hurts. Also, I know why Mai said "AGAIN." Don't you want to know what it meant, my dear, hopelessly in love brother?' _

'Oh do tell Eugene, what did Mai mean by "AGAIN?"'

_'She said that because Mai's parents died 12 years tomorrow.'_

'12 years, on Christmas?'

_'Yeah her parents were both the only child in their families, so Mai had no one to take care of her. She, like her parents, is an only child. Mai has no siblings or family to be with her for tomorrow. Also, her birthday and Christmas are on the same day.'_

My thoughts went silent for a moment as a began to process this new information.

'So what you're saying is that tomorrow is her birthday, Christmas, AND the anniversary of her parents death?'

_'Yes.'_

'I owe her an apology.'

_'The great Oliver Davis said he needs to apologize, it's a miracle. You love her, and you know it'. _

'No I don't . . . okay fine maybe I do, but she loves you.'

_'No, she doesn't; she loves you_. Make sure to _tell everyone exactly what I just told you, brother.'_

'Okay. Goodbye Eugene.'

_'Bye Oliver.'_

As soon as I was focusing back at the real world, I told everyone what Gene told me.

"Oh my god, Mai's birthdays tomorrow and we had no clue. Its also the day her parents died thats so unfortunate," Masako commented.

"Why didn't she tell us," John said.

'Who knows, but we should just stop what we are doing tomorrow and throw a party for Mai to say sorry for what we had said," Lin said. We all turned to look at Lin surprised, then at each other. After a while everyone started planning the party. As for me, I'm off to find Mai and tell her my feelings, and apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

Naru spotted Mai and ran till he was with her. He grabbed hold of Mai and shook her.

"Mai where have you been, I been worried sick." Panic was surprisingly evident is his voice as he stopped to catch his breath.

"You were worried?" Mai asked, furrowing her brows.

"I'm here to apologize, I'm sorry Mai; its your parents death anniversary and its your birthday, but I have done nothing today except being disrespectful towards you."

"How?" Mai asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"Gene."

"Oh, ok, I'll forgive you," Mai stuttered before asking, "why are worried?"

"Why wouldn't I be. I'm worried because I love you Mai Taniyama, I really do. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Mai had found herself in a state of shock before she began bouncing up and down while saying, "Yes, yes, yes I love you too Naru." Mai jumped on Naru making them fall back and leaning to kiss each other.

Once they were done kissing they headed to Mai's house. When they got to Mai's house Mai make them tea and sat with Naru on the couch.

"Mai can I ask you something," Naru asked after a slip of Mai's tea.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell us that tomorrow was your birthday?"

"Because everyone was busy I didn't want them to stop what they are doing and be with me"

"You could have told me. I would have been with you," Naru told her while leaning down and kiss her very passionately. Mai was extremely happy, and returned the kiss. Naru put his arm around her back, laying her on the couch all while not breaking their kiss.

The next day Naru and Mai went to the office to final everyone there sing happy birthday even Lin and Naru.

"Thank you all so much, but didn't you have plans today?" Mai asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but you're more important," Monk said, and upon hearing this tears began to fall desperately from Mai's eyes. Besides that, everyone had had a great time. When they started giving her birthday presents Naru gave her a kiss on her lips as her present and whispered, "Happy Birthday Mai," into her ear.

"Is there something we should know about," Modaka asked deviously. Mai just laughed nervously.

"Well when I went to go after Mai I apologize for what I said." Everyone turned to look at Naru in shock. "And I told her that I love her after she did the same. Right before the *mumble* I asked her to be my girlfriend." Mai began to blush as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey Naru after what I didn't catch that" asked Yasu teasingly. He sighed before repeating his story once again.

"And after me and Mai kissed." Mai and Naru blushed like crazy. While everyone laughed.

After the day was over and everyone went home only Mai and Naru were left. "Mai tea, please."

"Alright Naru," she replied and went to make tea. "Naru here's your tea," she called out and walked in his office. For once, the first thing Mai didn't see was Naru in his office chair. Then Mai felt arms around her waist, turning around to find Naru. "Hello there." Mai blushed furiously and began stuttering.

"Hello, love. Do you have my tea?"

"Yes."

"Mai, I like you to come and live with me."

"Naru, I-I-I'd love to." Mai arms wrapped themselves around Naru's neck and started to kiss him.

"We start to move you tomorrow."

"Oh, Naru."


End file.
